


De negro a rosa

by Av0id



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av0id/pseuds/Av0id
Summary: Saruhiko se calla y misaki se preocupa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Se que el titulo es horrible y hasta incluso me recuerda a blackpink pero es lo que hay asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia comenten  
> Si alguien lee esto voy a ver si lo traduzco al ingles.

Bueno Mierda

  
Saruhiko estaba mirando fijamente la mancha negra con toques morados que cubría desde la mitad de su antebrazo hasta la muñeca, el color resaltaba enormemente contra su piel casi blanca y dolia como el infierno.

Acababa de despertarse a lo que calculaba que era cercano a las 4:00 de la madrugada para tomar un trago de agua, pero al tomar el vaso un dolor agudo le apuñalo el brazo, casi dejando caer el vaso con lo intenso del dolor, asi que decidió revisarlo; Ayer habian tenido una batalla con una cepa, no era poderosa y en si fue bastante facil, pero misaki, imprudente como siempre habia calculado mal el angulo del salto que habia dado en su patineta y saru tuvo que atraparlo, pero con lo improvisado de la movida la patineta le habia caido en al brazo junto con todo el peso de misaki, en ese momento no lo considero algo por lo que preocuparse y se dijo que solo se pondria hielo mas tarde continuando con la mision para luego volver a casa e ir directamente a dormir habiendose olvidado totalmente de la lesion. Ahora mientras estaba solo en el baño con medio brazo morado solo puede arrepentirse.

Mañana tenia una cita con misaki en el salon de juegos y no tenia ninguna intencion de ver la decepcion que sabia que apareceria en la cara de su novio aunque este intentara pateticamente ocultarla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, no queria ser la causa de esa expresion, jamas.

Saruhiko sacudio la cabeza, el se aseguraría de ello. Con esta nueva motivacion, decidio dormir en el sofa para no molestar a misaki, ignorando totalmente a su cerebro que le seguia diciendo que despertara al mas pequeño. Se acurruco en una bola, evitando con cuidado su brazo que aunque no se veia debido a las mangas largas de su pijama sabia que debajo el desagradable moreton no habia desaparecido. Eventualmente, su vision comenzo a tornarse borrosa extinguiendo sus pensamientos.

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente fue despertado por un muy sonriente misaki "saruuu vamos! Tengo el desayuno listo para poder salir temprano" dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante que podria competir con el sol, con un asentimiento y un pequeño 'tch' se levanto.

Saruhiko podia sentir el latido sordo de su brazo mientras se vestia pero lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo a favor de sonreirle a misaki que lo miraba impaciente. Luego de comer, misaki practicamente arrastro a saruhiko por la puerta, este solo podia suspirar y agradecer que misaki habia tomado la muñeca sana.

Aun asi no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco habia comenzado a crecer en su rostro.

* * *

  
Llegaron al salon de juegos cuando el sol estaba alto, el latido sordo en su muñeca se habia convertido en un dolor en toda regla y saruhiko podia sentir el sudor gotear por sus sienes, cuando misaki pregunto por esto solo chasqueo la lengua y culpo al calor del verano, despues de todo estaban a mediados de mayo, misaki parecio tranquilizarse con eso para luego arrastrarlo adentro del edificio que al parecer tenia aire acondicionado.

Dejo a saruhiko en un rincon mas aislado y fue a comprar una botella de agua mascullando el como saruhiko nunca tomaba suficiente agua y que tenia que cuidarse mas y un monton de tonterias mas que calentaron el corazon de saruhiko. Cuando ya no pudo distinguir la silueta de misaki entre la multitud, tomo con cuidado su brazo y arremango suavemente la manga, el moreton no estaba muy diferente de la noche anterior (mañana?) Pero se sentia caliente y dolia como el infierno, saruhiko bajo su manga y maldijo por lo bajo.

Tal vez deberia decirle a misaki, pero el recuerdo de su expresion decepcionada rebatio rapidamente esa idea, solo tenia que ocultarlo mientras sanaba.

Aunque tan solo llevaba unas pocas horas y ya se estaba agotando, el no sabia cuanto mas podria durar.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una botella de agua frente a sus ojos, la tomo agradecido y bebio un trago, su mente se aclaro un poco con la frialdad del líquido que corría por su garganta. Luego de tapar la botella se la devolvio a misaki que la guardo en su mochila.

"entonces mi-mi-sa-ki ¿a que quieres jugar?"

pregunto riendo suavemente a la reaccion del jengibre que tenia la cara roja y lo miraba emfurruñado

"saruuu! te dije que no me llames por mi nombre en público!" grito misaki "pensaba ir de numero en número, primero los pares y luego los impares ¿esta bien?" pregunto finalmente, saru solo podia rodar los ojos, por supuesto que misaki elegiria una forma tan complicada de moverse

"¿que tal si solo vamos en orden? ya sabes, de lo mas cercano a la entrada a lo mas lejano. Asi no tenemos que caminar tanto idiota" misaki solo le gruño asintiendo avergonzado.

Asi estuvieron la mayor parte del dia, tan sólo parando para comer un sandwish que misaki habia insistido en pagar, pero el pelinegro no estaba teniendo eso y le sugirió pagar a medias, misaki a regañadientes estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando salieron el cielo estaba negro y saru se sentía mucho peor que antes, el sudor goteaba por su rostro y espalda, asi como tambien se sentia lo suficientemente debil como para no confiar por completo que sus piernas podrian sostenerlo hasta su departamento, los controles de las maquinas de juegos no habian hecho mas que agravar el dolor agudo en su brazo y practicamente podia sentirlo palpitar, habia logrado convencer a misaki de regresar con la excusa de estar cansado por la batalla de ayer.

Entonces finalmente iban camino a casa, misaki conversando de algo que saru no logro captar, pero alcanzó a registrar las palabras 'pelota' 'increible' 'explosion' y 'baboso' entre las diatribas del pelirojo mas muchisimos efectos de sonidos, saruhiko realmente no tenia idea de que estaba hablando y probablemente no queria saber, asi que se las arreglo para añadir unos cuantos 'ah' u otros 'increible' que esperaba que tuvieran algun sentido, aunque al parecer misaki estaba demasiado metido en lo la historia que estaba narrando para preocuparse si lo que saruhiko dijo era coherente o no.

Aun cuando iban camino a casa, saruhiko no sabia si lograria llegar, no con sus piernas de gelatina, realmente esperaba que si. Si no ens- justo en ese momento sintio como el piso se movia bajo el, al estar perdido en sus pensamientos no habia notado la baldosa suelta y habia tropezado con ella, sus reflejos eran lentos y sabia que no podia hacer nada para evitar golpear el suelo, cerro los ojos resignado a su triste destino.

Pero al parecer misaki tenia otras ideas, ya que al saruhiko tropezar este habia lanzado su mano de forma automatica para sujetar a su novio, pero desafortunadamente lo mas cercano a el era la muñeca izquierda de saru, exactamente la que tenia el moreton, saru sintio como si alguien le hubiera dado con un martillo en el brazo, y no pudo evitar el pequeño grito que se le escapo. Misaki al escuchar el dolorido grito de su novio lo solto inmediatamente causando que saru cayera sobre su trasero, aunque este ni siquiera lo noto mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas que ardian en las comisuras de sus ojos azules mientras sujetaba su brazo protectoramente.

Misaki solo podia mirarlo en shock para luego revolotear a su alrededor

"¡¿estas bien?! ¿que paso? ¿te hiciste daño? ¿Puedes caminar? Saru--"

"estoy bien!"

Misaki parecio sorprenderse por el estallido repentino de saru, frunciendo el ceño con preocupacion mal disimulada, segundos despues parecio notar algo y su cara perdio cualquier color que pudo haber tenido

"SARU! TU BRAZO!! ¡¿que paso?!"

Entonces saruhiko noto que con la caida su manga se habia arremangado y mostraba casi por completo el feo moreton que tanto habia querido ocultar, con un movimiento rapido saruhiko bajo su manga deseando que misaki no hubiera visto nada, casi lo tenia, el dia casi habia terminado, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado...

"......u"

"....ru!"

"...saru!"

"SARUHIKO!"

Otra vez se habia perdido en sus pensamientos, en serio tenia que dejar de hacer eso, y no habia notado que misaki lo estaba llamando, levanto la cabeza y enfoco su mirada en la de misaki, chasqueo la lengua por la pura preocupacion que encontro en esos ojos ambar, el no se lo merecia

"saru! Dejame ver tu brazo" exigio misaki

Saruhiko resignado lo extendio hacia el chico mas bajo, sabia que ya no podia luchar contra esto, no cuando misaki tenia esa mirada de absoluta preocupación pegada en su rostro, el chico mas pequeño lo tomo suavemente contrastando con su regular torpeza y brusquedad, subio la manga y acaricio con toque de pluma la piel magullada

"¿hace cuanto tienes esto asi?" preguntó, su tono era plano y si saru no hubiera visto su expresion hubiera creido que estaban hablando de algo tan trivial como que harian de cenar.

"......"

"SARU!"

"desde a......"

"¿que? Dilo mas fuerte no puedo oirte"

Saruhiko se obligo a escupir en un tono decente "anoche, me desperte y estaba asi"

Misaki asintio suavemente metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una mirada de comprensión se extendio por sus rasgos, siendo reemplazada inmediatamente por una de horror "e-esto....esto es......de cuando me atrapaste ayer......¿verdad?" saruhiko realmente no queria responder, esto no era culpa de misaki y el no queria que misaki se sintiera culpable.

"esta bien" "no fue tu culpa" dijo suavemente

"per-"

"sin peros, esta bien" saruhiko interrumpio, hasta ahora habia estado mirando el suelo de cemento evitando los ojos de misaki, pero finalmente se atrevio a cruzar miradas, y se sorprendio al descubrir que los rasgos de misaki antes horrorizados habian adquirido un aire de determinacion "te llevare a casa, para que puedas acostarte mono idiota" dicho esto el chico pelirojo se agacho y señaló su espalda

"venga sube"

Saruhiko solo lo miro esceptico "¿sabes que eres mucho mas pequeño que yo cierto?"

"Callate!! Puedo ser pequeño pero tambien soy fuerte" saruhiko solo suspiro ante la tenacidad del mas pequeño, pero aun asi se levanto algo tambaleante para finalmente rendirse en la (musculosa?) espalda de misaki. Estaba tan cansado. Apoyo su cabeza junto al pelo de misaki y dejo que su escencia le inundara la nariz. La expresion de misaki en ningun momento mostro decepcion. El se durmio.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua unas horas despues de lo ocurrido en el primer capitulo

El sonido de platos y ollas combinado con pasos y la voz de misaki cantando una cancion familiar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, estaba acostado en la cama que ambos compartian (para ahorrar claro, no porque les gustara sentir la presencia del otro a su lado siempre, no claro que no) la habitacion estaba suavemente iluminada por el resplandor de la lampara de su escritorio, por lo que asumio que no habia estado mucho fuera.

Lo siguiente que noto fue que tenia una compresa fria sujeta con un vendaje a su brazo y que este no dolia tanto como antes, saruhiko suspiro, se sentia sudado y quería darse una ducha, aun podia oir a misaki en la cocina y esperaba poder llegar al baño antes que lo mandaran de vuelta a la cama. Se deslizo fuera de las mantas que se habian pegado a su piel y camino(arrastro) al baño, pero antes de poder siquiera abrir la puerta

"saruhiko!"

El chico nombrado se dio la vuelta para encontrar a un enojado misaki con un cucharon en la mano "¿porque no estas en la cama?"

"Mmmmm....miisakii ¿que vas a hacer misaki? ¿golpearme con ese cucharon?"

Misaki bajo el cucharon mientras se ponia rojo "No! saru idiota!"  
  
"Quiero darme una ducha"  
"No"  
"¿un baño?"  
"No"  
"¿lavarme la cara?"  
"No"  
"¿usa-"  
"No"  
"...."

"Pero si no pude decir nada" gruño saruhiko, el solo queria darse una ducha, ¿porque misaki tenia que molestarlo ahora? "Saru solo vuelve a la cama......por favor" por favor? Misaki le pidio por favor?

"Misaki, ¿que paso?"

  
"...."

  
"Misa-"  
"Estaba preocupado estupido mono" preocupado. Misaki estaba preocupado. Aun cuando misaki siempre lo ha cuidado, despues de todo lo que paso con HOMRA, de sus peleas, de como saruhiko traiciono a misaki. Misaki aun se preocupaba por el. Siempre le ha sorprendido que misaki se preocupara por el, pero bueno, misaki siempre fue especial. "....lo siento" ahora misaki parecia en shock.  
"¿aun tienes fiebre?" Saruhiko le lanzo una mirada de muerte. Espera ¿aun?  
"¿tuve fiebre?"  
"38.3, no era demasiado alta pero me asustaste" Saruhiko observo atentamente esos ojos ambar que ahora lucian algo llorosos, suspiro y tomo la mano de misaki "estoy bien, vamos a la cama" misaki estaba asintiendo vigorosamente cuando parecio acordarse de algo "LA SOPA!" salio corriendo en direccion a la cocina casi tirando una mesa en el proceso, saru solo rodo los ojos hacia donde habia estado su estupido novio. Pero se podia ver su sonrisa mientras volvia a la cama, siempre podia ducharse mas tarde.

* * *

 

Misaki estaba molesto, molesto y preocupado, ayer saru casi le da un infarto cuando se cayo de la nada, cuando lo recogió y podia sentir su piel sudorosa y caliente, y su brazo, por dios su brazo, era una mancha morada casi negra que cubria la mitad de la extremidad, en ese momento misaki solo podia pensar en llevar a saru a casa, esa era la prioridad, pero no podia evitar la pregunta que lo habia estado molestando desde que saruhiko habia colapsado '¿porque no me dijiste?' Ahora mientras revolvia la sopa (sin vegetales) que habia hecho para saru estaba pensando formas de enfrentarlo, no queria pelear con el, pero una cosa que aprendio por las malas con saruhiko fue que si no lo enfrentaba saru no diria nada y se iria concentrando hasta que explotara y el no queria perderlo de nuevo, no otra vez, el se aseguraria de ello.

Bien,

  
Sopa, lista

  
Compresa, lista

  
Jugo de uva 0% fruta, listo

  
Plan para enfrentar a saruhiko, eeeehhhh......

  
Misaki realmente no tenia idea de como abordar el tema, saru podia ser una pared de ladrillos cuando queria y misaki no sabia como abrirse paso sin destruirla, metafórica o literalmente hablando. Pero el no podia dejar el tema asi, habian pasado por mucho y el origen de casi todos sus problemas era el echarlos bajo la alfombra y finjir que no existian, ambos eran terribles en el ambito de la comunicacion, tenia que admitirlo y misaki sinceramente no sabia que decir.

Supuso que lo mejor era ser directo, sip, el podia hacer eso. Con eso resuelto, el pelirojo tomo la bandeja que habia preparado y se dirigio hacia su habitacion, la puerta estaba entre abierta asi que solo necesito empujarla con el hombro, saruhiko estaba recostado leyendo algo en su PDA, presumiblemente trabajo ya que ese mono idiota no parecia entender el concepto 'descanso'. Misaki sabia que mientras estuvieron separados, saru trabajo dia y noche sin parar y se paso sin dormir la mayor parte de las noches, sin hablar de sus terribles hábitos alimenticios, pensandolo bien es bastante sorprendente que no hubiera muerto hasta ahora. Misaki se estremecio un poco al pensar en eso, pero por ahora solo podia contentarse con que ahora el estaba ahi para cuidar a su estupido novio.

  
"Hey saru, te traje un poco de sopa" saruhiko solo levanto la vista unos segundos para luego volver a lo que sea que este haciendo en el estupido PDA decidiendo ignorar a misaki "vamos! No me ignores y siéntate derecho" la unica respuesta fue un gruñido, ya cansado misaki se acerco a la cama y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, con el ceño fruncido le arrebato el PDA, lo bloqueo y lo dejo en el escritorio al otro lado de la habitacion

"¿ahora comeras?" Saruhiko volvio a gruñirle pero esta vez tambien comenzo a sentarse, misaki solo resoplo y puso la bandeja en el regazo de saruhiko mientras lo miraba expectante, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que finalmente saru comenzo a comer.

  
Mientras saru tomaba cucharadas de sopa, misaki inspecciono el estado de su novio, se veia cansado, pero no tanto como cuando lo trajo a casa, su piel tambien estaba menos palida y sus labios se veian suaves y tentadores, espera no, este no es el momento para eso, que era ¿un adolescente hormonal? Para intentar distraerse subio su mirada hacia los ojos de saru, ahora que lo notaba, saruhiko habia estado evitando su mirada desde que entro a la habitación.

"Saru? Pasa algo?" El aludido parecio sorprenderse por la pregunta dejando la cuchara en el plato "no ¿porque?"

"Porque has estado evitando mis ojos ¿hice algo mal?"

"No! Tu...no....uuh, es solo que....¿no estas enojado? Por esto...ya sabes..." misaki solo podia parpadear para luego "por supuesto que estoy enojado idiota!"

Pero antes que saru pudiera encojerse

"no me dijiste nada.....estaba tan preocupado" ahora era el turno de saru de parpadear

"entonces..¿no estas enojado porque arruine nuestra cita?"

"¿que? No...saru no...claro que No, solo me hubiera gustado que me dijeras, eso es todo" Misaki busco los ojos de saru para encontrarlos mirando hacia al parecer muy interesante cobertor

"saru, nunca me enojaria por algo como eso, tu eres mucho mas importante que una salida que podemos hacer en cualquier momento"

"pero no podemos salir en cualquier momento, no conmigo en scepter 4 y tu yendo a HOMRA"

Bueno, es cierto que ultimamente no han tenido mucho tiempo libre, pero aun asi "aun asi tu salud es mas importante" "ahora voy a ir a calentar lo que queda de sopa ya que debe estar fria" dijo misaki levantandose, una mano salio disparada de bajo las mantas para aderirse al brazo de misaki haciendolo volver a caer en la cama, casi derramando la sopa.

"Mmm saru? ¿que pasa? No puedo calentar la sopa si no me sueltas"

"......"

"¿hah? Dilo mas fuerte"

"....quedate"

Misaki sonrió, dejo la bandeja con la sopa ya olvidada en el escritorio para luego meterse a la cama junto a saruhiko, este se abrazó instantaneamente como un koala, creando una escena bastante divertida debido a la diferencia de tamaños.

"Saru"

"hmm?"

"Te quiero"

 

 

"Yo igual"

 

> ~FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko puede ser un poco ooc porque en este capitulo me enfoque en su personalidad mas timida tsundere para darle un aire mas de hogar, no se si eso tiene sentido, son como las 3:00 a.m asi que espero que no este tan mal, gracias por leer si alguien lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que no fuera tan malo, es mi primer fanfic.


End file.
